Help:Policy
__NOSHAREDHELP__ __TOC__ General * The use of the font Comic Sans MS is prohibited. * Always be kind and respectful to all users, and keep the hate and toxicity down. Try to . * Disagreements are allowed, but avoid heated arguments, offensive messages, or direct death threats. * On the other hand, ill-intentioned actions, even if they abide these rules, will cause to take action. * The use of must be made known to before editing, so they can be properly categorized and grouped. * If malicious behavior violating these policies is spotted, immediately report it to an active . Failure to do so qualifies as aiding the violator in their crimes, and both the violator and their helper can be punished. Powerusers * On this wiki, you must always listen to powerusers.In this section, "powerusers" refers to any user with an awarded usergroup other than (see next note), whether local or . It can be used interchangeably with the term "moderator". See . , Honored Guests in this community, are not considered powerusers, despite the fact that they have awarded positions. * Never lie, intentionally mislead, or withhold information that affects the community from a . * Treat with absolute respect. It is straight out unacceptable to talk back to or question them. * With the exception of , is the final authority in all matters, and he may your account, or your and any that you have posted for any reason, or no reason, at any time, at his sole discretion, with or without notice. Discussion Topics and Use of Language * If you use profane, sexual, or hateful terms, wrap it in a Mind Your Language template (example: )See more at Template:MYL. if possible. * Any sexual topics are strictly prohibited. Terms that are of sexual nature may be used, only as insults or for laughs, with no intention of their definition (they must be censored too). * Discussing controversial matters such as politics, religion, and whether is evil, are permitted, though only if users can do so in a couth and civilized way. Guidelines * Though it is strongly recommended for all users to or , editing is allowed. Anons are similar to registered users, and must abide by the rules, including being older than the age of thirteen (13).Membership, the Terms of Use. * Do not post on Discussions for any reason. Use the fake Forum instead. * Avoid using talk , with the exception of article comments. This is because namespaces such as File talk, Help talk, and Category talk are unmonitored and topics may never be addressed. Directly messaging the creator or main contributor to the page is recommended and most welcome. * When uploading files for personal use, name them in this format: ( ) File Name.filetype. Please provide all credits in the description and apply one of the copyright templates.See for more details. Global Rules * Please remember that the Terms of Use, Privacy Policy, Licensing Terms, and FANDOM Community Guidelines apply here, as they do to any other part of FANDOM. * Violation of FANDOM's rules can lead to a local of any length. * Violation of FANDOM's rules can also result in a of any length, performed by FANDOM Staff. Notes * Violation of these community guidelines may lead to a , the removal of content, or any other suitable action (determined by a moderator). * Policies can be changed, modified, added, or removed at any time and without further notice. It is your responsibility to Help:Policy | action=watch }} follow or regularly check, to determine if there have been changes, and to review such changes. Category:Policy